Por Siempre
by metafora89
Summary: One shot. La belleza es eterna. Deidara es bello. Deidara debe ser eterno.


_Homenaje a __**Tsuki-Dei**__…_

_**Nota para ella:**__ ¡Estarás contenta! ¡Culpa tuya, tuya y tuya! Tú y tus fics… ¡Mira lo que habéis causado! ¿Te gustan los Sasoris locos que hacen pasar mal a Deidara? Pues disfrútalo, si puedes… _

_Ahem… _

_Bueno, sólo espero que te guste. A ti se te da bastante mejor que a mí, así que no seas muy dura. Y… gracias por la inspiración n.n_

_**Notas de la autora:**__ No me lo tengáis muy en cuenta. Estoy estudiando para los exámenes de septiembre y eso hace que escriba cosas que me desahogan, como ésta._

_No sé hasta qué punto considerarlo un SasoDei… No lo es, exactamente. Al fin y al cabo, yo nunca escribiría uno (realmente, no me agrada… n.nU) Pero hay gente que me afecta, y no miro a nadie - mira a Tsuki-Dei fijamente -_

_Ah, y… ¡1000 palabras justas! (parece que me he aficionado a los números redondos)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Sasori loco. No excesivamente, tampoco (he intentado hacerlo lo más "él" que me ha salido). Y una historia un poco macabra, pero soportable (o eso creo)._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no son míos, sino de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Sasori acarició su rubio cabello. Era tan sedoso y brillante. Siempre le había gustado verlo ondear en el viento, mientras él montaba uno de sus pájaros de arcilla. Tan suave… Al igual que su piel, tan tersa y perfecta.

El regalo de la juventud.

Sasori adoraba la juventud, la época en la que las personas alcanzan toda la belleza que encierran. Incluso los objetos lo hacen. Es justamente al poco tiempo de nacer cuando adquieren todo su esplendor, después de que se hayan instalado en el entorno que les corresponde, fusionándose con éste, pero antes de que la erosión y el paso del tiempo hagan mella en ellos.

Por eso, a Sasori le gustaba cuidar sus marionetas cada día, para que su madera se dañara lo mínimo posible y sus engranajes no se oxidaran. Sus marionetas eran grandiosas. Lo eran justamente después de que él las creara, pero lo eran aún más cuando las colocaba ordenadas e inertes en el lugar adecuado para ellas, dentro de su enorme colección.

Eternamente.

Los artistas deben imitar el mundo que les rodea, basarse en él, pues nadie es capaz de inventar la belleza, pero sí de captarla e intentar copiarla lo mejor posible. Y, en su caso, superarla. Él haría lo que nadie más había logrado. Aún el más grande de todos los artistas que pudieran haber existido no habían podido evitar el ineludible final: la muerte. Y sus obras habían resultado olvidadas y maltratadas en ese momento. Sólo el artista sabe cómo cuidar de su arte. Cuando él desaparece, sus creaciones lo acaban haciendo con él.

Pero él había resuelto aquel problema. Pasaría la eternidad junto a ellas, sus marionetas, haciéndose cargo de ellas, mimándolas. Así, ellas también serían eternamente jóvenes.

Eternamente bellas.

Volvió a acariciar aquel precioso cabello. Su delicada cabeza reposaba sobre su regazo.

-Deidara.-susurró.

Él no se movió. Sasori acarició, entonces, su cuello, sus hombros. Era exquisito. Pero había estado tan extremadamente equivocado… Él no podía entender. Era demasiado testarudo para hacerlo.

Aún así, reconocía a Sasori como un maestro.

Y él había decidido enseñarle.

Se le hacía extraño verle tan callado, tan inmóvil. Sin embargo, un artista debía ser así. Deidara siempre era demasiado ruidoso, y un artista debe poder escuchar lo que el mundo le narra, para poder aprender de ello. Deidara nunca escuchaba.

El silencio es amigo del artista. Los ruidos resuenan y se van.

El silencio es eterno.

Sasori se movió y Deidara abrió los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos azules. Apreciándolos bajo aquella tranquilidad, aún parecían más preciosos.

Sasori se levantó y sujetó a Deidara cuidadosamente, guiándole a través del lugar. A ambos lados, centenares de marionetas les miraban inexpresivas. Al igual que el ruido, las emociones van y vienen, cambian. La eternidad carece de emoción alguna.

Las eternas marionetas no las poseen.

Chiyo debería sentirse orgullosa. Después de todo, su educación había dado sus frutos. Ahora poseía una espectacular colección de aquellas obras cuya complejidad sólo habían podio llegar a entender a través de años de trabajo, ambos juntos, en su taller.

Seguro que, en el fondo, Deidara también lo apreciaba.

Sin embargo, su carácter obstinado e infantil siempre le había hecho enfurecer. Odiaba dar la razón a los demás y le gustaba destacar.

Era joven, después de todo.

Joven y hermoso.

Sasori sufría con cada una de sus explosiones. Ya lo había dicho desde un primer momento: cualquier día, se haría estallar a sí mismo. Y él temía ese momento. Verle desaparecer, hecho pedazos, en una de esas abominables detonaciones que él se atrevía a denominar arte.

La belleza debía durar para siempre.

Finalmente, llegaron al centro de la sala. El eco de sus pasos cesó, dejando que el imperturbable silencio tomara su lugar. Los rígidos labios de Sasori se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Aún poseía su corazón, después de todo. Aún era capaz de sobrecogerse cuando contemplaba una de sus obras maestras.

Allí, bajo una tenue luz colocada para resaltar sus cuidadas formas, se encontraba la marioneta del tercer Kazekage, que los observaba impertérrita. Y, no obstante, la emoción que él le causaba era apenas una sombra de la que le embriagaba cuando observaba a Deidara.

Queriendo disfrutar de esa sensación una vez más, giró la cabeza hacia él y, suavemente, hizo que él también le mirara. Unos ojos cristalinos y resplandecientes se posaron sobre los suyos. Su malicia habitual no brillaba en ellos. Eso agradó a Sasori. Deidara le obedecería.

Con un gesto de sus manos, le indicó que se acercara al tercer Kazekage. Quería que lo viera bien, que observara su belleza y que, comprendiera que él era aún más perfecto.

Por eso, Sasori lo amaba.

Por eso, Sasori había decidido hacerle eterno.

Por eso, Sasori le había convertido en una marioneta. El más preciado de los elementos de su colección.

No había sido fácil. Deidara no había querido acceder. Él no entendía el arte. Había peleado. Aún envenenado, se había retorcido. Aún mientras Sasori drenaba su sangre fuera de su cuerpo – su experiencia le había enseñado que la calidad final de sus obras era inmejorable si el proceso se realizaba mientras la persona siguiese con vida – él se había resistido.

No fue hasta que la última gota de aquel líquido había abandonado su cuerpo que él dejó de luchar. Era testarudo.

Era joven.

Ahora, eternamente joven.

Pero él debía haber entendido. Sasori no podía permitirle desvanecerse en una explosión, no podía permitirle irse. Él permanecería a su lado por siempre.

Usó los hilos de chakra con los que lo manejaba para acercarle a él, y hacer que le abrazara, del mismo modo que un día había hecho con las marionetas de sus padres. Sin embargo, ahora, la sensación que lo envolvió fue mucho más intensa. Deidara superaba todas sus obras anteriores. Deidara le superaba a él. No tenía sus fallos.

Deidara ya no poseía un corazón.

Él ya no tenía necesidad de sentir, ni de pensar. La eternidad no tiene necesidad de esas cosas.

Y Deidara sería eterno.

* * *

_¿Seguís vivos? _

_Ya sabéis que las amenazas y esas cosas me las podéis hacer llegar por review (y quizá las haya…)_

_Itachi va a estar muy triste…_

_Y si alguien no entiende que pinta Itachi aquí, indicar que mi pareja habitual es ItaDei. De hecho, es bastante raro que haya dejado a Itachi en paz por una vez… Con lo que a mí me gusta hacerlo sufrir (y aún no sé por qué, si él me encanta T.T)_

_Por cierto, Sasori me ha recordado un poco al protagonista de "El Perfume". Una obsesión parecida._

…

_¿Sabéis que los plushies de Itachi y Deidara me están mirando mal?_


End file.
